Cap ou pas cap
by kage ookami51
Summary: Matsumoto Rangiku retrouve un vieil objet qui réveille des souvenirs d'un jeu auquel elle jouait avec son ami d'enfance.
1. Chapter 1

Elle pensait l'avoir perdu. Et maintenant qu'elle y repensait, il aurait peut être mieux valu. Mais d'un autre côté, les souvenirs qui refaisaient soudain surface lui rappelaient une époque où tout allait mieux.

_-« Cap ou pas cap d'aller taquiner le marchand la bas ? »_

_-« Tel que je te connais, Gin, taquiner, c'est pas juste aller lui faire une grimace… » Lui répondit la petite, pas du tout convaincue par le sourire de son ami._

_-« Ran, si tu le fais… t'auras le bracelet qu'on a trouvé l'autre jour. Pour toi toute seule ! »_

_La fillette se mit alors à réfléchir. Ce satané renardeau savait très bien comment la manipuler. Bien sur, elle n'avait pas envie d'aller embêter le vieil homme mais d'un autre côté…_

_-« Cap ! »_

…_Elle trouvait ce bracelet magnifique donc bon, une plaisanterie, ça ne fait pas de mal._

_Elle avait gagné son pari, et son bracelet, mais savait également que son camarade lorgnait aussi sur l'objet._

_Elle lui lança donc, le lendemain, un défi._

_-« Cap ou pas cap… de te retenir de faire toute farce jusqu'à demain matin ? »_

_Il adorait les défis, alors il avait accepté…et à son tour réussit, bien que le lendemain, ses farces aient redoublé, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu._

_Ils avaient continué ainsi, se lançant de tem__ps à autre de petits défis à tour de rôle, comme réussir à finir le cursus de l'académie en un an pour Gin._

_Quand il furent tous deux shinigami, et qui plus est, gradés, les défis s'espacèrent mais restèrent tout de même présents comme le dernier que Gin lança à son amie._

_-« Cap ou pas cap de faire hurler ton taichô au moins 10 fois par jour, Ran chan ? »_

_Et la jeune femme s'y était plus qu'appliquée, adorant taquiner gentiment son petit chef._

Mais il était parti… loin d'elle et de leur complicité.

La jeune femme regarda une nouvelle fois le petit bracelet, tout simple maintenant qu'elle le voyait de ses yeux d'adulte, mais un vrai trésor à l'époque, sans doute car elle savait que même s'il disparaissait de temps à autre, il reviendrait, sourire aux lèvres.

-« Cap ou pas cap de revenir… pour moi … »

Même son intonation moqueuse habituelle aurait été la bienvenue, mais seule la nuit répondit à Rangiku. Elle sourit tristement.

-« Oui, tu en serais cap… mais tu repartirais, prétextant que je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu étais cap de rester. »

* * *

Alors, cap ou pas cap de laisser une review?


	2. Chapter 2

Alors deja, merci à tous/tes ceux/celles qui m'ont lu et un encore plus grand merci aux gens qui m'ont laissé des reviews :Ernia, Mahina, Ykyrya, Hoshyo-chan, Ga3lle et surtout à Amethyste, qui m'a filé l'idée cette (toute petite)suite .

* * *

Mais vraiment, qu'est ce qui lui avait prit ? Mis à part une soudaine nostalgie, revenue du fin fond de son enfance au Rukongai. C'était contraire à tout bon sens de faire ça, bien que cela n'ait jamais été sa qualité première, loin de là même.

Se faire prendre signerait sa condamnation mais bon, d'un autre côté, était sans doute ça sa motivation pour ce genre de choses. Etre à chaque instant à deux doigts de se faire prendre mais toujours s'en tirer d'une pirouette, c'est amusant, non ?

C'était aussi un peu le principe de leurs défis, se dépasser pour montrer qu'ils savaient s'en tirer, tous les deux, quoiqu'il arrive. Mais là, les choses avaient changé…

Il était parti, encore une fois sans rien lui dire, et quasiment sans chance de revenir ici.

Un murmure se fit soudain entendre, dans un bâtiment un peu plus loin, interrompant ses pensées. Non, ce n'était pas possible…

Rangiku, ayant cru entendre quelque chose, releva les yeux vers sa fenêtre, mais ne vit rien.

Soudain, elle sentit une présence derrière elle et, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se retourner, elle entendit, juste avant que des lèvres ne frôlent sa nuque:

-« Ouais, c'est vrai. beeennn …on dirait qu't'as plus qu'à changer ton défi. »

-« Tu serais encore capable de me filer entre les doigts… » Répondit-elle, sentant naître au coin de ses yeux des larmes de joie, et au coin de ses lèvres un sourire.

-« Alors… cap ou pas cap de me retenir ? »

* * *

(à elle meme) alors, cap ou pas cap de faire une suite...

et qu'en pensent mes lecteurs?


	3. Chapter 3

Désolée du retard mais saleté de modem qui veut jamais marcher quand il devrait!

En esperant que ce chapitre vous plaise ^-^

* * *

Il avait continué à venir de temps à autre la voir, s'éclipsant à l'aube. S'il n'y avait eu qu'elle, elle aurait réussit son défi haut la main. Rien que le fait qu'il soit revenu malgré tout montrait qu'elle avait été capable de retenir son cœur. Mais lui comme elle savaient pertinemment qu'il était un traître aux yeux de tous.

Ça ne l'empêchait pas de revenir, loin de là. Il avait pris le défi qu'elle lui avait lancé très à cœur et de plus, déjouer la surveillance de la soul society lui avait semblé toujours un jeu très agréable, surtout si sa récompense était une belle jeune femme.

Ce soir encore, il était venu, et ils étaient en cet instant tous deux allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sur le lit de la jeune femme.

-« Gin ? »

-« Ouip Ran chan ? » Répondit le jeune homme en resserrant son étreinte.

-« Et si… tu restais ?pour de bon je veux dire… »

-« Tu m'planqueras dans ton placard pour empêcher qu'les vilains shinigami m'fassent du mal ? »Ajouta-il, avec un sourire.

La jeune femme soupira, avant de s'extraire des bras de son amant. _Il ne changera donc jamais…_

-« Je voulais dire revenir légalement, en allant demander ta grâce à Shigekuni sôtaichô … qu'en dis-tu ? »

-« Qu'ça s'rait sans doute un bon moyen d'lui faire avoir un' crise cardiaque… »

Voyant sa belle froncer les sourcils, il ajouta, avec un sourire d'excuse, :

-« J'plaisantais, Ran chan. Oui, j'suis cap d'aller voir l'vieux pour lui d'mander rester. »

La jeune femme éclata de rire avant de se recoucher près de Gin et de se lover contre lui.

-« Si tu me laisses même plus lancer les défis moi-même… »

* * *

Alors, va-on avoir un kitsune roti au prochain chapitre?^^

Gin: t'as pas interet!

Alors là, ça depend uniquement des lecteurs... (sifflote)


	4. Chapter 4

la suite, avec un peu (beaucoup) de retard.

* * *

Etant donné que traverser toute la Soul Society en plein jour et arriver comme une fleur en pleine réunion des taichô n'était pas vraiment la meilleure idée qu'on puisse avoir, Rangiku envoya un message au sôtaichô pour lui demander une entrevue un soir, sans pour autant en mentionner la raison.

Contrairement à ses craintes, la réponse fut positive et elle se dépêcha d'en informer Gin dès sa visite suivante.

-« Dans 2 jours ? » Demanda le jeune homme, avant de continuer avec une lueur amusée dans ses yeux mi-clos. « Bien bien, j'm'arrang'rai pour m'éclipser du Hueco. »

Quand il retourna à Las Noches, les pauvres espada le trouvèrent encore plus… digne de son humour que d'ordinaire. Il fallait dire que si cela marchait, ils auraient enfin la paix, donc Gin leur pourrissait une dernière bonne fois la vie.

Rangiku, quant à elle, trouva ces deux jours plus longs encore que tous les autres.

-« Si tu t'ennuies, je te rappelle que tu as un tas de papiers qui n'attend que d'être rempli ! » Lui lança son taichô de derrière son propre tas, qui le dépassait largement en hauteur.

-« Taichô ! Ce n'est pas l'heure de votre sieste de l'après midi ? » Demanda innocemment la jeune femme. « Souvenez-vous que ce que votre grand-mère vous disait : _un enfant qui dort bien grandit bien. _»

-« Là n'est pas la qu.. »Tenta Tôshirô.

-« Donc si c'est l'heure de votre sieste, je risque de vous déranger en faisant mes papiers ! » Continua Rangiku avant de se lever. « Je vais aller faire un tour, histoire que vous soyez tranquille, taichô. »

-« Matsumotoooooo »Hurla le gamin, dans l'espoir que sa fukutaichô revienne, ce qui eut pour seul effet de faire tomber la pile de paperasse.

Quand vint enfin le moment pour Gin de partir, il commença à se diriger tranquillement vers la sortie du palais quand il entendit une voix lui parler.

-« Et où vas-tu encore, Gin ? »

-« Tiens, bonsoir, Sôs'ke. J'vais juste m'prom'ner un peu, histoire qu'tes espada soient un peu tranquilles… »

Le maître de Las Noches regarda son subordonné, assez peu convaincu. Néanmoins, il était vrai que Gin tapait sur les nerfs de certains espada et que, une réunion étant prévue le soir même, son absence éviterait peut être que les ceros ne volent un peu trop.

-«Bien. Mais n'oublie malgré tout pas où est ta place… » Répliqua d'un ton calme Aizen, avant de s'éloigner.

-« T'inquiète, Sôs'ke, j'le sais très bien. Bye Bye. » Dit à voix haute Gin, avant d'ajouter en pensées. « _Et même adieu. Comme tu dis, j'sais où est ma vraie place…près de Ran chan._ »

Gin s'en alla donc, et passa le gargantua qui lui permettrait de rejoindre la Soul Society. Il savait bien que son chef l'avait fait suivre, mais il savait surtout que le primera n'était pas du genre à faire autant d'effort que de suivre quelqu'un à traverser tout le Hueco Mundo, et qu'il devait déjà être retourné à son palais et à sa sieste.

L'heure était quasiment arrivée, et Rangiku patientait dans le hall avant que le sôtaichô ne la reçoive. Elle n'avait pas attendu Gin, ayant décidé avec lui qu'elle devait d'abord parler au vieux shinigami. Gin lui avait assuré qu'il connaissait mille et une façons d'atteindre la 1e division discrètement, ce qui, vu son silence quand elle avait posé la question, devait être lié à Aizen et ses plans, et elle préférait encore ne rien savoir.

Sasakibe fukutaichô la fit enfin rentrer et, la jeune femme ayant demandé à parler seule à seul avec son supérieur, sortit de la pièce. Un peu intimidée, elle se décida alors à prendre la parole.

-« Sôtaichô, je voulais vous demander, il arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs, non ? »

Voyant son interlocuteur la presser d'en arriver au fait, elle continua.

-« Et l'important est de savoir reconnaître ses erreurs, vous ne pensez pas ? »

-« Et qu'essayez-vous donc de me dire, Matsumoto fukutaichô ? » Répondit Yamamoto, avec un ton plus proche de l'exclamation que de la simple question.

La jeune femme allait bredouiller une réponse, quand elle vit une grande forme blanche passer à ses cotés et venir s'agenouiller face au vieil homme, avec son sabre posé devant lui, en signe de non-agression.

-« Sôtaichô, s'il vous plait, écoutez c'que j'ai à dire avant m'attaquer… » Dit l'ex taichô.

Le vieil homme avait déjà commencé à sortir son sabre de sa canne, mais en regardant l'intrus, lui fit un air qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu. C'est sans doute cela qui l'empêcha d'utiliser son shikai pour se débarrasser de celui-ci, et d'appeler des gardes pour mettre la fukutaichô de la 10e aux arrêts, en tant que complice.

-« Je vous écoute, Ichimaru Gin. Mais sachez qu'à la moindre tentative de votre part, à la moindre alerte dans la Soul Society ou le monde humain, je vous réduirai en cendres sur l'instant. »

A cet instant, Gin eut une pensée pour sa belle, qui attendait silencieusement derrière lui, sans doute morte d'inquiétude.

_-« Tu sais, Ran chan, ça aurait pu être cap ou pas cap de survivre, ce pari. Mais j'aurais quand même été cap de rel'ver l'défi. »_

pas encore de kitsune rôti au menu d'aujourd'hui, mais bon, vu le nombre de reviews demandant qu'il ai la vie sauve....mais au pire, ça peut s'arranger dans le prochain chapitre ^^

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Désolée du retard, problème d'ordinateur et donc perte de notes et brouillons ^^'

* * *

Gin s'inclina à nouveau légèrement.

-« Merci d'me laisser m'expliquer, sôtaichô. J'vais pas vous mentir en vous disant que j'suis rev'nu ici juste pour être du coté d'la Soul Society… » Commença le traître.

La jeune femme pâlit. _« je sens que je vais être veuve avant même que le mariage n'ai été évoqué… »_

Le vieux shinigami allait mettre sa menace à exécution, quand le kitsune reprit ce qu'il était en train de dire, après un coup et un « baka ! » de la part de sa belle.

-« Je suis revenu ici pour être aux cotés de quelqu'un qui m'est cher au-delà d'ma vie même, d'où mon audace être v'nu vous voir. M'jugez pas sur ça, s'il vous plait. Apres tout Ran chan est fidèle à vot'camp et vu que désormais, je m'suis juré d'être fidèle à Ran chan, c'est un peu un serment d'allégeance, nan ? »

La jeune femme était partagée entre le sentiment qu'il était suicidaire, et celui qu'il était pour une fois d'une honnêteté sans faille … finalement, les deux revenaient à peu près au même. Le sôtaichô n'ayant ni acquiescé, ni commencé à rôtir son vis-à-vis, l'ex taichô continua, s'adressant principalement à sa compagne pour la 1e phrase.

-« Ecoutez, j'sais qu'j'ai fait la plus grosse bêtise d'ma vie, et j'suis conscient que ça va être dur de la rattraper, mais j'suis prêt à prendre le risque. J'étais l'bras droit d'Aizen, alors vous pensez bien que j'sais quand même quelques trucs qui pourraient vous être utiles… »

Le vieil homme prit alors la parole.

-« Vous parlez de nous donner des informations, mais vous êtes pourtant bien conscient qu'il suffirait que j'appelle les forces spéciales et qu'ils vous fassent subir un interrogatoire dans les règles pour que notre camp dispose de ces renseignements. Quel est donc l'intérêt que j'aurais à permettre votre retour ici ? »

-« C'est simple, sôtaichô san. » Répondit Gin avec un sourire presque aussi amusé que celui qu'il avait d'habitude. « Durant la guerre, j'participerai. Ça vous f'ra un combattant en plus pour l'combat, et vu qu'vous ferez sans doute pas confiance, vous m'garderez à l'œil donc si j'ai dit des bêtises, plus d'Gin car vous m'tomberez d'ssus de suite, et si j'ai dit la vérité, ça s'ra tout bénéf' pour vous. Et puis, si j'meurs, ben ma foi, ça aura pas beaucoup d'importance pour vous et si j'survis… ben vous verrez bien à c'moment là c'que vous faites de moi. »

-« Cela semble en effet intéressant, Ichimaru ! Néanmoins, vous réintégrer signifierait vous rendre votre poste… »

-« Vous en faites pas, sôtaichô san. J'ai beau avoir trouvé ça sympa d'être taichô, j'ai plus l'intention d'l'etre… après tout, qu'vous fassiez pas confiance, ça passe, mais qu'vous fassiez pas confiance à toute la 3e, ça s'rait problématique, non ? »

Le vieil homme resta silencieux quelques instants, réfléchissant, mais sans cesser de fixer Ichimaru, au cas où celui-ci attendrait un moment d'inattention pour filouter. L'ex shinigami, quant à lui, semblait plus intéressé par sa compagne et par l'envie qu'il avait de la prendre dans ses bras pour essayer de la rassurer que par les actes de son ancien –et peut être nouveau s'il acceptait son retour- chef.

Soudain, un bruit résonna, et le couple se tourna dans un bel ensemble vers le sôtaichô, qui venait de frapper sur le sol avec sa canne, afin d'attirer leur attention.

-« Ichimaru Gin, j'ai pris ma décision vous concernant. Etes vous prêt à entendre mon jugement ? »

* * *

La partie sur la sentence du vieux est quasi finie mais j'avais envie de m'arreter là ^^(mais non, je suis pas méchante). mes lecteurs auraient il des idées de punitions pour un ex traitre renard, plus ou moins repentant(ça depend envers qui) ? après tout, je peux toujours changer mes idées de base...(regarde sa victime qui cherche désespérément shinsô)


	6. Chapter 6

désolée du retard

* * *

Le jeune homme fixa son aîné, prêt à fuir avec la femme qu'il aimait en cas de problème. Bien qu'il sache que cela condamnerait aussi Rangiku, il savait qu'elle risquait une punition plus que sévère pour complicité envers un traître ou que, même dans le cas où elle ne serait pas réellement inquiétée par une sentence trop grave, jamais ils ne pourraient se revoir, la jeune femme risquant d'être mise sous surveillance rapprochée.

La fukutaichô, quant à elle, retenant inconsciemment sa respiration. Le visage du vieil homme ne donnait pas véritablement d'indications quant à sa décision. De plus, elle devait avouer que la plaidoirie de Gin avait plus semblé à ses yeux une parodie de défense qu'une réelle repentance.

-« Des informations sur les projets d'Aizen seraient plus que les bienvenus, comme vous vous en doutez. Ce qui veut dire que je n'ai d'autre choix de vous laisser, au moins pour le moment, la vie sauve…. »

Le jeune homme allait répondre « Bah, c'est d'ja un bon point, non ? » mais sa compagne ayant devinait le genre de phrase qu'il allait dire, elle lui dit muettement de ne pas l'ouvrir pour ce genre de choses.

-« Il est évident aussi que nous ne pouvons vous laisser en liberté, surtout tant que vous n'avez pas livré les informations et que nous ne sommes pas un minimum sûrs de leur véracité. En ce but, vous serez enfermé, non pas dans le Senzaikyu, mais sur la garde des forces spéciales qui procèderont à votre interrogatoire. »

-« Donc, j'me r'trouve au Repère des asticots, c'est ça ? »

Plutôt étonné que l'ex taichô connaisse ce lieu, le sôtaichô n'en continua pas moins.

-« Non, une autre geôle que celui-ci, située au sein même des quartiers des forces spéciales. Votre zanpakutô vous est dorénavant et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, retiré. Votre présence en ces lieux et surtout à la Soul Society demeurera secrète pour tous, hormis Soi Fon taichô qui supervisera votre interrogatoire... »

Gin sourit mentalement à l'évocation de la taichô de la 2e division, se disant qu'au moins, ça lui ferait quelqu'un à enquiquiner, surtout que, tant qu'il livrerait des informations, il était garanti de ne pas se faire découper en morceaux ou autres par son ex collègue.

-« Si la situation l'exige et si nous pouvons considérer que nous pouvons vous laisser participer à la bataille contre Aizen sans trop de risque, vous y participerez également, bien que restant toujours sous étroite surveillance. »

-« Mais si j'suis au secret, comment vous allez leur faire avaler m'venue à vos taichô ? Ils risquent de pas d'être très contents, et les aut' shinigami non plus d'ailleurs… »

-« Ils seront mis au courant en temps voulu ! Si toutefois vous parvenez à nous convaincre… »

Sur ces paroles, le vieux shinigami appela son subordonné et lui ordonna d'aller chercher une équipe des forces spéciales pour escorter le prisonnier jusqu'à sa geôle et ainsi que d'autres afin de s'assurer que nul autre habitant du Hueco Mundo ne soit également venu à l'intérieur du Seireitei.

Gin remercia le vieux d'avoir considéré son cas et décida de profiter de ses derniers instants de liberté pour les passer avec Rangiku. Celle-ci, oubliant tout comme lui la présence de leur ainé, lui sauta au cou dès qu'il fut assez proche et se mit à pleurer, le visage enfoui dans le vêtement de l'ex taichô.

-« Allons, allons, Ran chan, ça va aller, t'en fais pas. Sôtaichô san m'laisse une chance, c'est mieux que rien, non ? Et puis, si j'reussis pas à ce qu'les gens d'ici fassent à nouveau confiance, comment j'pourrais attendre la même chose de toi ? »

-« Cap ou pas cap de … »

-« C'est d'la triche, c'est déjà toi qui as lancé le dernier défi »

-« Tu te l'es lancé tout seul, baka kitsune. » Répliqua elle en lui tirant légèrement la langue. « Cap de surmonter tout ça ? »

A ce moment là, la squad des forces spéciales arriva, et entoura Gin avant de commencer à l'emmener. Il eut à peine le temps de se tourner une dernière fois vers elle avant de passer la porte, afin de lui répondre, dans un murmure.

-« Aussi cap que tu l'es toi-même, Ran chan… »

* * *

(console le "pauvre" gin) allons, allons, tu la retrouveras ta cherie si t'es sage ^^

_**gin**_: ....

ouais bon, ok, c'est peut etre pas le terme qui te colle le mieux à la peau ^^'

_**gin**_: je ferai des efforts si je peux embeter quelqu'un!

fais des efforts pour ta cherie... -_-

_**gin **_(chibieyes)

ok, ok on verra... et qui?


	7. Chapter 7

Désolée de l'immense retard, j'avoue ne pas avoir vraiment d'excuses donc je vous laisse profiter du chapitre au lieu de vous tenir la jambe^^

* * *

Il était parti...encore une fois... pas de son plein gré et pas pour toujours, c'est vrai, mais c'est ainsi qu'elle le vivait. Bien entendu, elle devait garder le secret et tentait donc de paraître aussi enjouée que d'ordinaire, plaisantant joyeusement avec Kira, Hisagi et les autres. Néanmoins, au moins une personne n'était pas dupe.

Soit, sa fukutaichô le taquinait toujours autant, réussissait aussi souvent qu'avant à esquiver les dossiers et autres travaux avec des excuses toutes plus étranges et idiotes les unes que les autres, il en passait et des pires mais il était certain que malgré tout ça, elle n'allait pas bien, surtout comparativement à ces dernières semaines.

Il avait d'abord pensé que cette nouvelle dépression était due, comme avant, au départ d'Ichimaru et que sa forme de ces derniers temps n'avait été qu'un mieux temporaire. Pourtant, quelque chose avait changé cette fois, il en était sûr et était bien décidé à tirer les choses au clair.

---------------------------------------------------

Le moins que l'on pouvait dire était qu'un séjour à la 2eme division était loin d'être une sinécure, alors imaginez ce que devait être la vie dans une de leurs geôles... surtout avec une Soi Fon bien décidée à appliquer toutes les méthodes possibles pour vous faire cracher le morceau.

Mais pour Ichimaru Gin, une chose compensait largement tous ces petits désagréments, pouvoir enquiquiner chaque jour une certaine taichô, avec des petites piques de son cru. Et la partie revoir sa chérie me direz vous? Non, ça c'était ce qui lui permettait de trouver le courage d'ouvrir chaque matin les yeux, de supporter tout ça.

Une semaine déjà qu'il était là, à subir les mêmes questions, sans arrêt Qu'est ce que prépare Aizen? Quel était son rôle à lui dans les plans de son maitre? Les espada étaient ils si forts que cela? Bien entendu, il avait répondu le plus sincèrement possible, mais il en fallait plus pour convaincre la nibantai taichô. Alors il avait laissé son instinct reprendre le dessus...

---------------------------------------------------

-« Je ne le supporte plus! Sôtaichô, permettez qu'il soit exécuté! Vous n'ignorez pourtant pas qu'on ne peut rien tirer de bon de cet...individu, de ce traitre! » Se plaignit la chef des forces spéciales lors de son rapport.

-« pourtant, nous avons obtenu des informations intéressantes, non? »

-« Encore faudrait il qu'elles soient vraies... Il a déjà passé des années à nous tromper, de même que son.... chef, alors pourquoi ne continuerait il pas?»

Le vieux commandant soupira. Soi Fon et Ichimaru avaient toujours eu des difficultés à cohabiter, mais il sentait que sur ce coup, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

---------------------------------------------------

Sérieusement, il se demandait pourquoi donc il avait accepté cette « mission digne de notre amitié »....leur amitié reposant pour beaucoup sur les bouteilles de saké qu'ils vidaient ensemble.... Et voir Omaeda était largement moins sympa que de se prendre une cuite avec ses potes. Mais bon, elle avait l'air si pressée, comme si c'était vitale, et vu qu'elle lui avait dit que Kira devait rester en dehors de ça, il avait choisi de ne pas se poser trop de question et avait accepté... après tout, persuader un type aussi prétentieux et peu réfléchi que le fukutaichô de la deuxième ne devait pas être trop dur...enfin, espérons..

_« Et oui, mon petit Shuuhei, tu t'es encore fait avoir.... »_ Songea il en soupirant.

---------------------------------------------------

Soi Fon ressortit de chez son supérieur en bougonnant. Il lui avait spécifiquement ordonné de garder son prisonnier en vie, du moins tant qu'il ne tentait rien, et elle se doutait bien que le fait qu'Ichimaru se moque littéralement d'elle à longueur de temps n'était pas pour le vieux shinigami une raison suffisante de le tuer. Et puis, selon lui, ils tenaient Ichimaru grâce à ce qu'il avait de plus cher, et il le savait pertinemment.

---------------------------------------------------

Quelques jours passèrent, semblables aux autres. Gin était toujours soumis à la question, bien que le fait que ses réponses ne varient pas laissait à croire que la Soul Society allait devait, pour une fois, le croire, et Rangiku attendait toujours impatiemment des nouvelles de son chéri

Néanmoins, un petit rayon d'espoir lui était parvenu la veille. En effet, Hisagi avait réussi sa « mission » et en allant à une fête où était « comme par hasard » présent Omaeda, elle savait désormais où elle avait des chances de trouver Gin et surtout comment.

La prétention du fukutaichô envers les « pauvres petits roturiers du Rukongai » – et un peu de psychologie rangikutienne et d'alcool- lui avait valu de donner plus d'information qu'il n'aurait dû. D'après Omaeda, la geôle se trouvait non pas dans le Seireitei mais légèrement à l'écart. La surveillance était d'une dizaine de gardes sauf en cas de mission, où l'effectif était réduit de moitié, surtout qu'elle était ,d'ordinaire, habitée que par deux ou trois prisonniers à la fois, placés sous sorts les empêchant d'user du kidô ou autre.

Elle avait alors commencé à établir un plan pour parvenir jusqu'à lui. La prochaine mission était, d'après Soi Fon, qui avait décliné sous ce prétexte de venir à la prochaine réunion de l'association des femmes shinigami, prévue pour le surlendemain et durerait deux jours pleins. Elle aurait donc normalement tout le temps d'intervenir durant la nuit entre ces deux jours.

Le jour J venu, elle s'éclipsa de la 10e, ayant fini tôt ses dossiers sous prétexte d'une soirée entre ami(e)s qu'elle ne pouvait pas manquer. Après tout, Matsumoto Rangiku qui fait ses dossiers sans rechigner et en avance, ça avait plutôt de quoi éveiller les soupçons, non? Sauf en cas de fête en perspective...

Elle suivit donc les instructions qu'elle s'était procurées et arriva aux abords du lieu où était retenu son chéri. Elle pénétra dans la zone en prenant soin de dissimuler son reiatsu, ayant préparer des excuses en cas de rencontres avec un garde, du style « je me suis perdue en me baladant » ou autres trucs du même genre mais elle n'eut pas à les utiliser pour s'approcher plus près.

Elle vit enfin les gardes... Ils étaient 3, postés devant l'entrée principale, et d'autres faisaient des rondes. Elle réfléchit à l'hypothèse de détourner leur attention à l'aide d'un kidô où de Haineko mais finalement, elle se dit que cela risquait plus d'attirer l'attention vers l'entrée que de lui permettre d'entrer sans qu'on la remarque.

Elle décida donc d'utiliser une feuille signée par le nibantai fukutaichô l'autorisant à pénétrer en ces lieux pour y interroger un prisonnier dans une enquête regardant sa division.

- _»Et après on va me dire que l'alcool ne sert à rien »_ songea en riant intérieurement la jeune femme.

Elle eut peur que cela ne marche pas, mais une fois qu'ils eurent lu la feuille et prit son nom, grade et autres et qu'ils l'eurent fouillée, les gardes la laissèrent entrer, sans zanpakuto, «équipée d'un neutralisateur de reiatsu et sous la surveillance d'un des leurs afin d'éviter toute évasion.

Elle fut menée jusqu'à la cellule du dit-prisonnier. Quand Ichimaru la vit s'approcher, il eut envie de se lever et de crier son nom dans un élan de joie, mais un simple regard de sa belle lui fit comprendre qu'il devait rester aussi apathique que d'ordinaire, comme s'il allait réellement être interrogé.

Le garde qui l'avait accompagné la fit entrer, referma la porte derrière elle puis s'éloigna légèrement, après avoir vérifier que la barrière de kidô était toujours opérationnelle

Des qu'ils furent seuls, Rangiku sauta au cou de son ami et l'embrassa tendrement.

- »Ran, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici? » l'interrogea Gin. « Et, et... et si jamais tu te fais prendre, tu vas avoir des ennuis plus gros que... »

- »Que tes bêtises, baka Gin? » l'interrompit elle avec un sourire. « Je m'inquiétais pour toi...alors j'ai eu envie de te rendre visite. Y a des visites conjugales dans toutes les prisons du monde humain, pourquoi pas chez nous? »

A ces mots, Gin la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à sa maigre couche.

- »Alors, Ran chan, cap ou pas cap de profiter de cette ..visite conjugale? »

Hitsugaya était atterré. Il avait suivi sa fukutaichô vu qu'il n'avait pas du tout entendu parler de fête par Kyôraku taichô, pourtant d'ordinaire le premier au courant. Il l'avait vu filer en dehors du Seireitei, en chantonnant. Pensant qu'elle allait peut être voir des amis du Rukongai -connaissant sa facilité à nouer des liens, ça n'aurait pas été étonnant qu'elle s'en soit fait- , il avait failli abandonné, mais son instinct lui dictait qu'il y avait un truc pas très net là dessous.

Quand elle s'était approchée des gardes portant l'uniforme des forces spéciales, ses doutes s'étaient confirmés mais c'est surtout quand il entendit parler entre eux les gardes que tout avait basculé.

- « D'un coté, il a de la chance, ce traitre... recevoir une aussi belle interrogatrice, c'est pas donné à tout le monde! »

Traitre? Matsumoto? Interrogatoire dont il n'avait pas entendu parler?

- « Non.. dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai! pas Ichimaru! »


	8. Chapter 8

Désolée de l'immense retour mais manque d'inspiration pour ce chapitre qui sert plus de transition qu'autre chose...

En espérant que ça vous plaise quand même.

* * *

Les bonnes choses ayant une fin, Rangiku dut bientôt abandonner les bras de son amant. Enroulant légèrement son écharpe autour du cou afin de cacher quelques marques suspectes, elle rejoignit son guide et ressortit, en s'appliquant à afficher l'air de quelqu'un qui revient d'une mission pénible plutôt que le sourire épanoui qu'elle aurait normalement.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois suffisamment éloignée qu'elle se mit quasi à sautiller sur place avec un grand sourire. Elle aurait bien continué ainsi jusqu'à ses appartements si elle n'était pas tombée sur son taichô. Son air mi choqué mi en colère l'inquiéta un peu, mais elle tenta de l'ignorer.

-«Taichô? Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez là? » Demanda elle, avant de le taquiner, mine de rien. « À votre âge, il faut aller se coucher tôt! Sinon, vous allez être bougon demain. »

Il la regarda quelques instants, l'air prêt à hurler, mais il retrouva son air habituel, marmonnant juste que c'est elle qui ferait mieux d'aller dormir au lieu de faire et dire des idioties, et tourna les talons avant de partir d'un shunpo.

Il arriva chez Yamamoto sôtaichô, et entra sans avoir frappé. S'il n'avait pas eu un minimum de respect pour l'autorité du vieux shinigami, il lui aurait sans doute hurlé au visage une phrase du style « Mais qu'est ce que fout Ichimaru ici?!! »...bien sur la présence d'Ukitake, convoqué en raison d'une mission pour une équipe sur Terre n'aidait pas à pousser une gueulante, surtout quand on se retrouvait en un demi seconde chrono recouvert de paquets de bonbons.

Quand le petit génie eut enfin réussit à se libérer, Ukitake avait fini d'écouter son ainé et lui et sôtaichô le fixaient.

-« Depuis quand est il ici? » Demanda Toshirô en essayant que sa voix soit légèrement moins froide et en colère « Que comptez vous faire de lui, l'exécuter? »

Si Ukitake se demanda de quoi, ou plutôt qui, voulait parler son collègue de la 10e, Yamamoto comprit tout de suite.

-« Tant qu'il nous fournit des informations sans faire d'histoires, Ichimaru Gin demeurera en vie... »

-« Sensei, vous voulez dire que.... mais pourquoi personne n'a été prévenu? »

Le vieux shinigami observa le jeune taichô un court instant avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son élève.

-« Justement pour éviter de telles réactions! Si la présence d'un des trois traitres au sein de la Soul Society avait été révélée, il n'y aurait eu qu'agitations et désordre et nous n'avons vraiment pas de temps à perdre et encore moins à laisser à Aizen pour se préparer! » Dit il, avant d'ajouter. « Hitsugaya taichô, d'après les informations que nous avons, il semblerait qu'un des humains qui accompagnait Kurosaki Ichigo soit la cible d'Aizen... Il était donc question d'envoyer sur place une équipe spéciale... »

-« Nous cherchions, entre autres, un chef d'équipe... une idée, Hitsu...? » Demanda Ukitake, avant d'être interrompu par le petit génie.

-« Je m'en charge! Ainsi que ma fukutaichô.... plus d'autres shinigami si vous voulez, peu m'importe. »

Yamamoto, comprenant qu'il agissait ainsi et pour se tenir éloigner d'Ichimaru et de toute bavure involontaire, et pour punir en quelque sorte sa subordonnée de ses liens avec le prisonnier, et ayant confiance en lui, accepta sa candidature à ce poste.

-« Vous partirez dans 2 jours, Hitsugaya taichô, le temps pour votre équipe de vous préparer. Sa composition sera fixée demain. Vous pouvez disposer! »

Le jeune taichô ne se le fit pas répéter 2 fois et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il grommela tout le long du chemin jusqu'à ses appartements et croisa sa fukutaichô qui rejoignait guillerette les siens.

-« On part tous deux en mission de durée indéterminée dans 2 jours! Pas de discussions ou de plaintes, ordre de sôtaichô! »

La nouvelle fit retomber d'un coup la bonne humeur de Matsumoto. Durée indéterminée? Même si elle n'était pas censée voir Gin, l'idée qu'elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de se reglisser à sa prison, sous un prétexte ou un autre, avant peut être des mois lui serrait l'estomac.

Elle alla se coucher, ruminant quelques instants avant de sombrer dans un sommeil pas si réparateur que ça.

Deux jours plus tard, ils partaient, en compagnie d'Abarai Renji, Madarame Ikkaku et Ayasegawa Yumichika, dans le monde des humains. Rangiku ne put retenir un regard en direction de là où était retenu son amant et traversa, en priant que la mission s'achève le plus vite possible.

Néanmoins, le duo de la 10è réussît plus ou moins à se changer les idées, en partie à cause de leur mission, mais principalement grâce à leurs camarades, humains ou shinigami, et notamment Inoue avec qui Matsumoto s'entendit quasi comme une sœur, ce qui demandait à son génie de taichô une surveillance accrue.

Quelques temps passèrent, plus ou moins calmes si on excluait l'attaque de plusieurs arrancars, qui s'était soldée par une victoire côté Soul Society malgré l'effet de surprise de leurs adversaires, Ichimaru n'en ayant jamais, à la connaissance de Hitsugaya, parlé.

Les shinigami commencèrent à parler d'un possible retour si le calme demeurait, mais une nouvelle attaque eut soudain lieu, alors que ceux d'entre eux qui ne maitrisaient pas le Bankai s'y entrainaient dans un parc de la ville.

Malgré l'intervention d'Urahara, les shinigami se sentaient sur le point de perdre la bataille quand les arrancars se retirèrent, parlant d'une mission accomplie avec succès. En entendant cela, les shinigami commencèrent à rechercher les amis d'Ichigo, notamment Ishida et Chad, étant donné qu'ils avaient tous deux des pouvoirs déjà importants et que Inoue était en ce moment même à la Soul Society, pour s'entraîner.

Ils furent soulagés de voir que tous leurs ''protégés'' étaient sains et saufs mais ils reçurent rapidement un appel de sôtaichô leur annonçant que Inoue Orihime avait été enlevée au cours de son retour sur Terre et, que leur mission ayant échoué, ils devaient rentrer sur l'instant.

Une fois de retour, il y eu une réunion d'urgence au sein de la 1è division afin d'établir des plans pour la suite. Yamamoto se tourna vers la nibantai taichô, responsable des informations qu'ils recevaient d'Ichimaru.

-« Soi Fon taichô, quels étaient précisément les informations données? Vous savez comme moi ce qu'il adviendra si notre informateur a tenté de nous tromper... »

Bien qu'elle aurait donné cher pour se débarrasser de son insupportable prisonnier, elle demeurait assez professionnelle et consciente de ce qu'il arriverait si elle mentait et qu'elle était découverte pour dire la vérité.

-« En effet, on m'avait cité comme cible la ryoka femme... mais ses pouvoirs sont presque juste du soin alors que les autres avaient des aptitudes plus utiles à Aizen... je pensais qu'il s'agissait d' une tentative pour nous tromper, sôtaichô! » Tenta de se justifier la chef des forces spéciales.

Mayuri commença à se plaindre que si on l'avait autorisé à examiner la femelle humaine, ça ne serait jamais arrivé, pendant que d'autres commentaires fusaient à travers la salle, allant du « au moins, on va bientôt se battre » au « C'est sûr que mettre en tube les gens est très utile» en réponse au juunibantai taichô.

- »Yama jii, et c'est qui ce mystérieux informateur? » Demanda Kyôraku, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer les quelques excités, curieux eux aussi de savoir qui leur offrait des informations sur Aizen et pourquoi ils n'avaient pas été au courant avant.

Yamamoto se tourna vers Soi Fon et lui fit signe d'aller chercher son prisonnier et de le ramener sous bonne garde. Celle ci partit en shunpo, laissant les autres taichô, impatients pour certains, sauf Hitsugaya qui aurait aimé ne pas le revoir de sitôt.

Finalement, la ninja revient de longues minutes plus tard, suivie d'une troupe de gardes et de...

«Ichimaru?!! », « C'est ce salaud notre indic' » et autres exclamations plus ou moins pleines d'insultes retentirent dans toute la salle de réunion, à l'exception des taichô déjà au courant de l'affaire.

Le dit informateur ne put s'empêcher de faire un coucou à ses ex collègues, avec un grand sourire.

-« Ça f'sait longtemps tout l'monde, non? » Lança il presque joyeusement, avant de se tourner vers le vieux. « J'l'avais bien dit qu'ça s'rait le fille la cible, mais bien sur, nibantai taichô san, elle a pas voulu m'croire... »

Face à la vague de protestations, Yamamoto fut obligé de rétablir le silence à grand coup de reiatsu. Quand le calme fut revenu, Soi Fon prit la parole.

-«Et pourquoi une humaine? Si encore elle ne le connaissait pas ou si elle avait vu son shikai, il aurait pu la berner mais... »

-« C'est pas vraiment du soin... une sorte de r'tour dans l'temps, d'rejet de c'qu'est arrivé... »Commença l'ex taichô de la 3e, avant de raconter ce qu'il savait des pouvoirs d'Inoue.

-« Mais Sôs'ke pense que Kurosaki va v'nir et que donc, il pourra piéger à l'Hueco Mundo lui et ceux qui l'accompagneront... donc autant d'alliés d'moins pour vous... »

Byakuya se figea un instant...pourquoi diable avait il laissé sa sœur libre de partir?

-« Sôtaichô, laisser cet humain gérer seul la situation, sans aucun moyen de contrôle ne pourra nous attirer que des ennuis. » Dit il, en essayant que son inquiétude en soit pas visible.

-« Aller dans le camp ennemi sans préparation est encore pire que de laisser celui-ci agir! Néanmoins, avoir des alliés dans le camp d'Aizen pourrait nous servir... et avec l'aide d'Urahara, il est probable qu'un retour soit possible... » Dit le vieil homme avant de parcourir du regard la salle. « Y a il un ou des volontaires à cette mission? »

Gin aurait bien lever la main, juste pour rire mais bon, un bêtise de trop et il finirait en rôti donc bon...

Très intéressé par le fait de pouvoir étudier des arrancars ainsi que sans doute cette fille aux pouvoirs si étranges, Kurotsuchi leva la main, imité par Kenpachi qui lui pensait que qui dit arrancars, dit peut être espada ce qui signifie clairement combat. Il fallait également des soigneurs, au cas où l'humaine serait introuvable et un messager annonçant la disparition du rokubantai fukutaichô et de la shinigami Kuchiki Rukia de la 13è division donna une excuse à Byakuya pour y aller également.

Les volontaires désignés, le débat tourna sur la question de ce qu'ils allaient faire d'Ichimaru. D'aucuns pensaient qu'il fallait ou l'exécuter dans les plus brefs délais, ou du moins l'emprisonner à vie dans une geôle privé de tout, mais d'autres étaient, au soulagement de l'ex taichô, un peu plus cléments, et curieusement, ce dernier groupe comprenait Hitsugaya.

-« L'expédition au Hueco Mundo va nous priver de 4 taichô, donc il serait bon d'au moins l'avoir sous la main... mais avec un moyen de contrôle, histoire qu'il ne nous dupe pas encore... du genre le laisser au Seireitei mais sous bonne garde et prêt à être envoyé dans le monde humain...Déjà car ainsi, il ne pourra nous poignarder dans le dos et qu'Aizen ne saura pas qu'il nous a livré des informations et ne changera pas ses plans au dernier moment...»

_« Shiro chan, si tu crois qu'y s'doute pas, t'es un drôle de p'tit génie...C'est Sôs'ke, pas quelqu'un qui s'bat dans les règles et qui a confiance en ses alliés... »_

L'intervention du petit génie en sa faveur entraîna un murmure d'acquiescement plus ou moins général en faveur de sa présence à leurs côtés, ce qui redonna un semblant d'espoir à Gin. Malheureusement, une ombre se profilait à l'horizon...

_« Ran... j'voudrais dire qu't'y aille pas mais... j'peux rien... »_

Il se jura de protéger sa belle, même s'il devait être condamné après...

* * *

Une mini review quand même?


	9. Chapter 9

J'étais super motivée à l'écrire vite mais l'ordi est tombé en panne -_-

bref, en espérant que ça vous plaise ^^

* * *

Les préparatifs pour la bataille de Karakura avaient donc commencé.

Les membres du Kidôshû entreprirent la mise en sommeil des habitants de la ville pour son transfert, tandis que Byakuya et les autre volontaires partaient pour le Hueco Mundo.

Les taichô et fukutaichô restant, eux, s'entrainaient dur durant ces dernières heures afin de pouvoir faire face à Aizen et ses troupes. Ichimaru leur en avait fait une description rapide mais ils ne pouvaient savoir si les envoyés au Hueco Mundo réussiraient à en éliminer ou du moins empêcher de partir certains. Tous étaient préoccupés, mais une l'était sans doute plus que les autres.

- »Ne reste pas là à rêver, Matsumoto! » La rabroua son taichô.

La jeune femme demeura l'air un peu absent en se tournant vers son taichô.

-« Vous étiez au courant dès l'autre soir, non? »

Le petit génie n'avait pas à demander de quoi elle lui parlait... il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul sujet amenant cette question.

-« Oui. » Répondit il laconiquement, en se retournant afin de finir quelques trucs avant de partir.

-« Et vous... »

-« Et j'ai été en colère, oui! » L'interrompit il, devinant sa question sous le ton hésitant. « Mais tu es ma subordonnée et je sais que même par affection pour ce sale type tu ne nous trahirais pas... Il n'empêche que tu as intérêt à nous montrer que, premièrement, il ne t'a pas trompé auquel cas, tu seras également condamnée, et deuxièmement... » Dit il en se retournant. « à être à fond dans le combat! Mets ton cœur de côté ou s'il le faut,enferme le! »

En regardant son taichô partir, la jeune femme songea.

_« L'enfermer, hein? Mais taichô, voyons, c'est déjà fait... il y est même sous bonne garde... »_

Et voilà, encore et toujours dans une prison...seule la localisation a changé, afin d'être plus proche des portes menant au monde humain, et avec visites autorisées pour quelques personnes chargées de dernières questions avant le départ...mais une geôle reste une geôle... Et vu que Hitsugaya avait sous entendu, à la fin de la réunion, que sa fukutaichô n'aurait pas un instant pour cause d'entraînement d'urgence, Gin n'avait même pas l'espoir d'entr'apercevoir celle-ci.

Il avait bien tenté de leur dire qu'ils perdraient moins de temps s'il les accompagnait avec ses gardiens mais il était bien conscient que ne pas avoir été exécuté sur le champ était déjà un bon point et leur pseudo confiance en était un deuxième.

Néanmoins, il avait bien plus important en tête que son enfermement et ses minutes passait ainsi... Il avait déjà commencé à observer sa cellule, plus petite et il fallait le dire, moins perfectionnée niveau anti évasion que la précédente et s'il avait voulu, il aurait aisément pu s'en enfuir, même sans zanpakutô ou kidô. Mais bon, s'évader alors qu'une bonne partie des plus puissants shinigami étaient encore dans le coin était tout sauf une bonne idée et pour un génie dans son genre... heureusement, quand ceux ci seront partis, il pourra faire tout ce qu'il voudra ou presque, sans inquiétude aucune.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées d'évasion future, un garde s'approcha.

-« On m'a demandé de transmettre un message... » Dit celui ci en voyant le prisonnier lever la tete vers lui, avant de poser à travers les barreaux le rouleau à terre et de s'éloigner presque précipitamment.

Quand il s'approcha pour prendre le message, Gin sentit son sourire s'élargir de l'attitude du garde. Il retourna ensuite d'installer et ouvrit distraitement le rouleau avant de se mettre à le lire.

Son sourire s'élargit à nouveau mais cette fois d'une façon douce et non plus sadique ou amusée.

-_**"Gin, pas de bêtises pour une fois, d'accord? J'espère que tout ira bien, et pour toi, et pour nous... oh, et une derniere chose...Cap ou pas cap de **__**montrer qui est le meilleur?"**_

Il replie le papier et chuchota un "t'inquiète Ran, j'essaierai d'être sage... ou au moins de pas trop en faire..."

La fukutaichô de la 10è regarda une derniere fois derrière elle, vers un batiment situé un peu plus loin, puis se tourna vers le passage en soupirant, et avança vers celui-ci.

Elle arriva au dessus d'une ville et alla rejoint son supérieur, qui était parti avant elle.

-"Tu en as mis du temps...j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas... "

La jeune femme comprit le sous entendu mais n'aurait de toutes façons pas eu le temps de répondre que le ciel au dessus d'eux sembla se tordre puis se fissura d'abord en un point puis en plusieurs autres, laissant passant les 2 traitres toujours en liberté ainsi que plusieurs arrancars.

"Sans doute les fameux espada." Se dit Rangiku, en se sentant légérement rassurée de voir que certains ne paraissaient pas si forts que cela.

Soudain, une immense poussée de reiatsu venue à la fois d'un camp et de l'autre submergea ceux-ci et meme au dela de la zone de la bataille.

Une pensée commune traversa les 2 amants, et pas forcément des plus rassurantes.

_Ça commence…_

Alors, ce chapitre mérite une review ou le kitsune peut croupir en prison pour toujours?^^


	10. Chapter 10

ça fait une bonne semaine qu'il était fini mais que j'oubliais à chaque fois de le publier.. gomen ^^'

* * *

Le reiatsu était légèrement plus fort du côté de la soul society, surtout quand sôtaichô libéra son zanpakutô pour emprisonner Aizen et son complice, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper, souriant alors que les flammes l'enveloppaient mais ne parvenaient pas à franchir la barrière dressée par sa propre énergie.

Ichimaru les ayant prévenus qu'Aizen se doutait qu'ils déplaceraient la ville par kidô, les shinigami en profitèrent pour attaquer les espada avant qu'ils ne tentent quoique ce soit, bien que l'un d'eux envoie ses subordonnés qui furent accueillis par les 4 gardiens laissés par la Soul Society. Rangiku se retrouva face à trois femmes arrancars qui semblaient plus intéressées par se battre verbalement entre elles que physiquement contre elle.

-« Si vous me facilitez la tache, ça va être encore plus facile que prévu… » Lança Rangiku vers ses adversaires, en espérant bien les faire réagir, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver.

-« T'as un problème, la vache à lait ? » Répliqua la plus proche, une arrancar aux cheveux courts, en lançant une attaque, ses 2 camarades la suivant de près.

De sa geôle, Gin pouvait observer les combats via des écrans mis à disposition des gardes par le bureau de développement technologique afin qu'ils envoient leur prisonnier dès que la situation le nécessiterait. Il vit donc entre autres son ancien fukutaichô se battre puis vaincre son adversaire.

-« Wha, j'avais rar'ment vu Izuru aussi énergique… comme quoi, il a bien géré en mon absence. »Pensa l'ex taichô, sans que lui-même ne sache réellement si le ton était moqueur ou non.

Soudain, son regard se fixa sur l'un des écrans, où l'on pouvait voir la fukutaichô de la 10è division batailler contre ses adversaires. En tant qu'ancien habitant de Las Noches, Gin savait que les fraccions de Haribell n'étaient pas exceptionnellement fortes et que pour ainsi dire n'importe quel fukutaichô pourrait venir à bout de chacune d'elles individuellement mais il savait qu'un combat à 3 contre 1 est rarement une mince affaire.

Pourtant, sa belle ne s'en tirait pas si mal… elle avait libéré son sabre et les 3 arrancars étaient perdues au sein du nuage de cendres et sans doute en train de subir des coups et des blessures quasi impossibles à esquiver.

_-« Et dire qu'en le découvrant, tu avais été déçu de ton sabre, Ran chan… mais même un simple nuage de poussière peut faire des choses pas mal… »_

Mais soudain, une lueur rouge se fit voir à traverser le nuage de cendre de Haineko et la juubantai fukutaichô fut projetée au loin. Avant que Gin n'ait pu voir si la jeune femme allait bien, une alerte retentit, par rapport à un senkaimon ouvert sans permission s'il en croyait ce qu'il entendait, et ses gardes s'agitèrent, l'empêchant de voir.

Ceux-ci, craignant sans doute un intrus venu l'aider, partirent pour la plupart aux accès du bâtiment, laissant simplement 2 d'entre eux pour le surveiller, supposant que ça serait bien assez face à un prisonnier sans zanpakutô et derrière une barrière anti kidô. Alors que les 2 gardes étaient sur le qui vive, un sifflement les fit se retourner pour voir des lames filer à toute vitesse vers eux et les épingler au mur, de part et d'autre de la cellule de leur prisonnier. Une dernière lame, comme entourée d'énergie, vint se planter dans la barrière et la fit voler en éclat en même temps que quelques barreaux.

-« Ben dis donc, j'ai failli croire qu'tu viendrais pas… » Lança Gin à son "sauveur" avec presque de l'amusement dans la voix, une fois sorti de la cellule, avant de se tourner vers ses geôliers. « Bon ben, c'est pas que j'm'ennuie mais bye-bye messieurs…J'ai à faire à Karakura..»

Voyant leur prisonnier prendre le sabre que l'autre lui tendait et filer d'un shunpô, les 2 gardiens craignirent soudain le pire.

Rangiku avait échappé au pire, même si le triple cero de ses adversaires l'avait atteinte et blessée… mais au fond d'elle, elle eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment…


	11. Chapter 11

«_ Finalement, ça risque de ne pas être si facile que ça... _»Songea la fukutaichô de la 10è en regardant la plaie laissée par le cero, avant de devoir rapidement parer l'attaque d'une des fraccions arrivée soudain d'un sonido.

-« Ben alors? On fatigue déjà? Tu trouves toujours ça facile? » Lança celle ci, toujours semblait il rancunière du fait que la shinigami les avait, et surtout l'avait, sous-estimées.

Elle la repoussa d'un hadô mais voyant que ses adversaires revenaient sur elle, Rangiku usa à nouveau de son shikai, mais les 3 arrancars avaient trouvé une parade en leur cero qui, même si elle parvenait à l'éviter ou à le parer d'un kidô, lui faisait perdre sa concentration avant qu'elle ne puisse porter une attaque efficace. Ses adversaires présentaient bien quelques blessures dues au nuage de cendres mais c'étaient pour la plupart de simples égratignures ou guère plus, alors qu'elle même était presque épuisée.

Le jeune taichô de la 10è division tenta un instant d'aider sa subordonnée à l'aide de son dragon de glace mais sa propre adversaire lui barra le chemin.

-« Aurais tu déjà oublié qui était ton opposant, jeune shinigami?» l'entendit il dire juste avant que l'espada ne l'oblige à s'éloigner d'un shunpo, pour revenir aussitôt à l'attaque, esquivant aisément les attaques glacées du petit génie de la Soul Society.

Pendant que reprenait son combat, il put observer que ses camarades n'étaient pas vraiment en meilleure posture que lui face aux sbires d'Aizen. Soi fon et son fukutaichô essayaient de tenir face au plus vieux d'entre des espada, alors que les combats des piliers se poursuivaient. Seul Ukitake avait presque l'air de prendre du bon temps en "jouant" avec une fraccion qui, elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier....Tentant le tout pour le tout, il déclencha son bankai, dans l'espoir d'enfin avoir un avantage sur l'arrancar, mais celle-ci ne paru pas s'en soucier plus que cela.

Alors qu'elle allait subir une nouvelle attaque combinée des 3 femmes arrancars, une aide inespérée lui vint sous la forme d'une boule de feu. Elle se retourna, pensant voir Sôtaichô mais aperçut à la place...

-« Hinamori! T'es venue! » S'écria la rousse, qui lui aurait bien sauté au cou de joie de la voir sortie de l'hôpital si elles n'étaient pas au beau milieu d'une bataille.

Gin aurait été religieux, il aurait rendu grâce à 2 choses, 3 en comptant son délivreur mais bon... : la sortie non prévue de la Gobantai fukutaichô et sa parfaite connaissance des coins et recoins de la Soul Society. Mais certainement pas au système de passages, de une bien gardée et de deux toujours incroyablement difficile à faire fonctionner correctement quand on en avait besoin tout de suite et qu'un laisser passer était du superflu, surtout vu l'illégalité de la sortie.

L'ex taichô se dit qu'il allait avoir besoin du doigté, de subtilité et surtout de discrétion. Il s'avança donc silencieusement en longeant un mur vers les membres de l'équipe en charge.

- »Excusez moi, messieurs, j'aurais besoin d'un service que je suis sur que vous n'oserez pas me refuser. » Lança il en souriant, sourire qui s'agrandit encore en voyant les autres déglutir. « Et oui, les lames extensibles, c'est bien, on peut aussi couper des systèmes de sécurité avec. »

Du côté du monde humain, même si le fait d'avoir une alliée pour l'aider dans son combat soulageait un peu Rangiku, il fallait dire que les 2 femmes shinigami n'en menaient pas très large quand même. Surtout que leurs adversaires s'étaient libérées et semblaient préparer quelque chose.

-« Ben vous voyez, quand on veut, on peut. »

Cet adage humain était peut être vrai, surtout en ce qui concerne la volonté à rester en vie en obéissant à un gars au sourire plus qu'inquiétant et qui a mis K.O tous vos collègues en 10 secondes.

Quand les 2 jeunes femmes s'attendaient à un mauvais coup, elles ne s'attendaient certainement pas à _ça_. Une espèce de monstre, totalement insensible à leurs attaques que ça soit à l'épée ou grâce au kidô, se dressait maintenant devant elles. Elles tentèrent une nouvelle attaque, combinée cette fois mais elles furent repoussées et la créature ne sembla pas vraiment apprécié car elle se lança soudain vers elles avec la ferme attention de leur faire regretter leur tentative.

Soupirant de voir ses subordonnées peiner autant, Yamamoto resserra sa prise sur sa canne, décidé d'éliminer ce monstre avant qu'il ne tue les shinigami. Ça ne prendrait sans doute pas suffisamment de temps pour affaiblir sa prison de feu et pour permettre à Aizen d'en sortir. Alors qu'il commença à libérer son sabre de son fourreau de bois, une lame extrêmement longue le frôla, laissant au passage une légère plaie sur le bras du vieux shinigami, qui se retourna d'un bloc.

-« Ben dis donc, y s'en est fallu d'peu... » Lança soudainement une voix venue d'un seikamon qui venait de s'ouvrir. « Salut tout l'monde, quoi d'neuf? »

* * *

Désolée pour ceux qui pensaient que ce chapitre allait éclaircir ce que fait Gin ^^

Gin: pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'tu veux encore m'faire griller par l'vieux?

juste une impression... par contre, les lecteurs peuvent m'indiquer s'ils le veulent, eux ^^ (à ses lecteurs) une mini review pour soutenir le kitsune? Il grillera pas, mais bon, faut bien quelqu'un pour le soutenir quand je l'enquiquiner un peu .


	12. Chapter 12

J'ai enfin réussi à finir mon chapitre (danse de joie). j'essaierai d'être plus rapide la prochaine fois ^^'

* * *

Le monstre poussa un cri d'agonie et s'écroula, pendant que le vieux shinigami achevait de libérer son sabre de son fourreau de bois, prêt à en découdre avec Ichimaru, qui lui adressa en retour un grand sourire.

-« Coucou sôtaichô san, j'me suis dit qu'il y avait p't être besoin d'un coup d'pouce ici… »

Avant que celui-ci n'ait pu répliquer ou demander des explications, les flammes au loin s'éteignirent, comme pour donner raison à l'ex taichô. Aizen s'avança avec son acolyte, un léger sourire en coin aux lèvres.

-« Mais si ça peut rassurer, j'suis pas v'nu seul… Même si j'ai pas fait exprès et que j'suis pas convaincu qu'y soient contents d'me voir… » Dit l'ex taichô prenant un instant un air exagérément triste avant de se retourner avec un grand sourire. « N'est ce pas, ex gobantai taichô san ? »

Un peu plus loin, 8 silhouettes se découpaient, dont une qui s'avança d'un shunpô, l'air de rien.

-« Ça faisait un bail, dites donc... » S'exclama Shinji, en observant Aizen, avec un grand sourire, avant de se tourner vers le chef des shinigami. « Pareil, Yamamoto sôtaichô… »

Le Vizard repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé vers ses compagnons, laissant ceux du Gotei 13 encore debout partagés entre leur surprise, l'inquiétude de voir le chef ennemi libre et un mélange de colère et de perplexité quant à la présence de Gin.

-« Vous avez quand même pas cru qu'j'vous avais trahi, si ? » Demanda ce dernier. « J'ai vu qu'c'était pas top dans l'coin, donc j'me suis dit ça gênerait pas d'passer… Bon, on s'y met ?»

Il disparut d'un shunpô, faisant, par sa phrase, revenir Yamamoto et les autres shinigami à la réalité. Ne sachant pas véritablement si les nouveaux arrivants allaient leur faciliter la tâche ou leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, ceux-ci se remotivèrent, conscients que dans un cas comme dans l'autre, c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Profitant que les Vizards s'attaquèrent chacun à un adversaire, lui laissant un peu de temps pour agir, Kira apparut près de ses deux amies afin de les soigner. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Rangiku ouvrir la bouche pour l'interroger et, se doutant de sa question, il répondit avant même qu'elle ne la pose.

-« Je n'en sais rien… Mais quoique cela induise, restons concentrés, ça vaudra mieux… »

La rousse hocha la tête, étant également de cet avis, bien que, à raison espérait-elle, plus confiante.

-« Fais lui quand même un peu confiance, Kira… Je suis sûre qu'il a changé. » Lui dit elle, d'une voix douce, avant de repartir au combat contre les 3 arrancars.

-« En espérant que cette fois soit la bonne.. » Soupira-t-il tristement.

Même si elle avait confiance, Rangiku n'arrivait pas à être totalement rassurée, ayant toujours un mauvais pressentiment qui rongeait son cœur. Ce manque d'attention faillit lui causer des ennuis car, même si ses adversaires s'étaient mutilées pour créer leur monstre, elles n'en demeuraient pas moins redoutables. Heureusement, elle réussit à parer de la plus proche et un cero venu de derrière elle repoussa les 2 autres, aggravant du même coup leurs blessures.

-« Ben dis donc, si c'est ça l'élite des shinigami… » Dit froidement Hiyori, son masque aux trois quart sur le visage, avant de repartir aussi sec et d'éliminer d'un coup de sabre Apache pour ensuite se tourner vers son autre adversaire et entreprendre de lui faire également un sort.

Les autres Vizards ne s'en sortaient pas plus mal, éliminant ou aidant à éliminer aisément les fraccions restants. Ne restaient en courses que les 3 espada ainsi qu'une fraccion avec qui Ukitake semblait plus jouer qu'autre chose et les 2 traîtres. Soudain, plusieurs gargantuas s'ouvrirent, laissant place à des gillians.

-« Chouette ! Enfin un peu d'amusement ! » S'exclama Mashiro, en forçant vers l'un d'eux et en l'explosant d'un coup de pied. « Et de un ! »

-« La ferme, Mashiro ! On n'est pas là pour jouer ! » S'énerva Kensei, qui commençait sérieusement à regretter d'être parti du même côté que son ex fukutaichô, qui continua joyeusement sur sa lancée.

-« De toutes façons, t'as toujours été mauvais joueur!»

Pendant que les shinigami et ses camarades s'occupaient des espada, Shinji alla à la rencontre d'Aizen.

–« Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir me battre, Hirako taichô ? » Demanda ce dernier, avec un léger sourire moqueur. « Auriez vous déjà oublié ma puissance et le pouvoir de mon zanpakutô ? »

Shinji lui adressa juste un sourire valant bien celui de son adversaire au niveau mépris et moquerie, avant de libérer son sabre.

-« Taorero Sakanade… »

-« Je vois que les choses sérieuses commencent enfin… »

De son coté, Gin semblait en réalité, malgré ses bonnes paroles, plus jouer le spectateur qu'autre chose, se contentant d'aider de ci de là par un coup bien placé. Il observait tranquillement les échanges de coups, les attaques des uns et des autres, puis son regard se fixa sur son ancien chef et il lui sembla pendant un bref instant que celui-ci n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'avant. Hirako attaqua, et blessa légèrement Aizen. Gin décida donc de s'approcher juste assez pour être à portée de voix et entendre la raison de ce quasi prodige.

-« Bienvenue dans le monde inversé, mon cher Aizen… c'est la capacité de mon sabre. Quand que Sakanade est libéré, tout te semblera à l'inverse de ce qu'il parait. Troubler ta vue et te faire commettre des erreurs, ça me va comme programme… »

Le chef des Vizards entama une nouvelle attaque, mais cette fois, il ne fit qu'érafler légèrement son adversaire. Celle qui suivirent n'eurent elles même que peu voire pas d'effets, Aizen ayant bien vite compris la parade, même si celle-ci n'était pas toujours évidente à mettre en place de façon réflexe.

-« Merci de tout me dire, Hirako taichô… mais ce n'est pas avec votre petit tour de magie que vous parviendrez à me vaincre… » Dit Aizen, souriant d'un air tranquille et narquois. « Après tout, vous êtes seul, et quand bien même d'autres arriveraient, il me sera aisé de parer leurs at.. »

Aizen s'interrompit soudain, et baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine, apercevant ainsi une lame qui la transperçait de part en part. Il tourna la tête derrière lui, mais n'eut pas même besoin de suivre du regard l'immense lame pour savoir qui l'avait ainsi blessé, et à cette vitesse.

-« Toujours aussi lâche, n'est ce pas, Gin… ? »

* * *

Gin est il un lâche? l'ex myope et actuel membre des meches en folie va il survivre à ce coup et au prochain chapitre? L'auteur va elle avoir des reviews? la réponse bientôt ^^


	13. Chapter 13

En espérant que ça vous plaise^^

* * *

Les autres combattants avaient beau pour la plupart être occupés à livrer leurs propres batailles, ou à organiser des soins, même sommaires, l'intervention de l'ex taichô de la 3è en interpella une bonne partie, d'un camp comme de l'autre.

Les shinigami et leurs alliés d'un jour commencèrent à voir la victoire arriver enfin, mais même si le nombre de leurs ennemis se réduisaient aux 3 espadas et à l'ex taichô de la 9e, ceux-ci leur donnaient véritablement du fil à retordre. Malgré leur large supériorité numérique, les blessés étaient nombreux, avec pour seul véritable soigneur le fukutaichô de la 3è division, l'autre soigneur présent de ce coté étant occupé à combattre. Même les vizards étaient épuisés et plusieurs d'entre eux avaient, suite à l'intensité du combat, du mal à maintenir leurs masques plus de quelques minutes. Un étrange enfant arrancar avait même grièvement blessé l'une d'entre eux, et se battait à présent sans l'ombre d'une peur, contre un autre en bankai.

Aizen, quant à lui, regardait son ancien subordonné comme si l'épée qui lui transperçait la poitrine n'avait pas plus d'importance qu'une simple piqûre de moustique. néanmoins, Gin se doutait bien de la raison de cette indifférence quasi totale, et voir la silhouette d'Aizen disparaître ne l'étonna nullement. Il ressentit même un semblant de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'avait pas poignardé un de ses alliés, car même si le sort de la plupart d'entre eux lui étaient personnellement indifférent, il savait aussi qu'un allié en moins serait loin d'être une bonne chose.

-« ...lâche et si prévisible... Tu me déçois un peu, Gin... »

Ichimaru lui répondit de son habituel sourire.

-« Bah, un peu comme vous, non, Aizen taichô? Après tout, vous utilisez toujours vot' zanpak'to.» S'exclama il, toujours souriant, avant d'ajouter d'un ton moqueur. « Mais bon, ça l'ferait pas qu'un grand génie s'fasse blesser comme ça, si? »

L'ex shinigami se permit à son tour un sourire.

-« Quand bien même je n'userais pas de Kyoka Suigetsu, ni toi ni les shinigami ne pourriez ne serait ce que me blesser plus qu'une égratignure...»Dit-il, avant de parer le coup venant de son ex taichô. « Tout comme ces arrancars ratés qui se font appeler vizards, d'ailleurs...»

Une fois Shinji repoussé, Aizen scella son sabre, comme un défi à ses adversaires d'arriver à quelque chose même ainsi. Bien que méfiants à l'égard de cette attitude, sachant pertinemment qu'Aizen n'était pas du genre à laisser un avantage, même infime, à un adversaire, les deux alliés d'un jour ne pouvaient non plus se permettre de perdre la moindre chance face à leur ennemi.

Pourtant, tout bons combattants qu'ils étaient, et malgré les pouvoirs de leur zanpakuto, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parvenait à toucher Aizen, qui parvenant toujours à esquiver l'un, à lancer un sort de kidô à l'autre, ou à parer tout simplement l'attaque. De plus, la plupart des combattants ne pouvaient leur être d'une grande aide, du moins le crurent ils jusqu'à ce qu'un géant abatte son arme sur leur adversaire qui, même s'il réussit à endommager l'armure animée, dû y consacrer un court instant, rapidement utilisé par Gin pour tenter de transpercer à nouveau son ancien chef.

Ichimaru fronça les sourcils. Oui, il avait touché le maître du Hueco Mundo, mais en grande partie sa manche, dévoilant seulement une minuscule égratignure. Néanmoins, il fallait reconnaître que l'arrivée de Komamura, qui avait laissé son ancien ami aux mains du fukutaichô de la 9e, leur avait laissé un court moment de supériorité et que se battre contre 3 à la fois serait sans doute plus difficile que contre 2...mais l'ex traître savait que ça ne suffirait sans doute pas... Bien sûr, il avait un plan, mais jusqu'à maintenant, même avec toute la chance du monde, il ne pouvait le réaliser, à plus forte raison comme il le souhaiterait.

Ce ballet de coups de sabre et de sorts dura encore, sans qu'à aucun moment Aizen ne semble inquiété par ses adversaires. De nouveaux alliés se joignirent aux 3, d'abord Soi fon et son subordonnés après avoir vaincu le segunda espada avec l'aide d'un des vizards, puis certains blessés plus ou moins soignés mais surtout désireux d'en finir avec cette bataille. L'arrivée de ces nouveaux combattants ne sembla pourtant pas être d'un réel secours, jusqu'à ce que, grâce à leurs efforts combinés et aux pouvoirs offerts par leur arme et masque pour certains, Aizen reçoive une blessure, et non plus une simple égratignure.

Cela entraîna un moment d'espoir pour ses adversaires, qui virent une éventualité réelle de victoire. Mais cet espoir fut de courte durée, car à peine une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, la large plaie se refermait mystérieusement.

-« Mais c'est quoi c'cirque, comment il.. »

-« Le Hôgyoku... c'est ça, non? Y vous guérit.. d'où votre certitude d'pas être blessé.. » Interrompit Gin, perdant un instant son sourire, mais plus sous le coup d'une intense réflexion que l'inquiétude. Après tout, il se doutait bien que la boule et ses pouvoirs allaient servir à autre chose qu'à créer une armée. De toutes façons, vu dans l'état où elle était la dite armée...

Le maître du Hueco Mundo lui adressa de loin un sourire sarcastique semblant signifier autant « un peu tard pour te souvenir des atouts que j'ai dans ma manche » que «de toutes façons, vous ne faites pas le poids, même en large supériorité numérique. »

-« En effet, il exauce le désir dissimulé au fond du cœur de ceux qui se trouvent près de lui.. et vu que le mien est de régner sur les cieux, pourquoi s'ennuyer à combattre des insectes? » Dit il, montrant l'objet implanté dans sa poitrine.

Shinji et les autres resserrent leur poigne sur leur zanpakuto. Aizen était fort, soit.. Il réussissait à guérir, ok.. mais un de leurs coups avait fait mouche et s'ils parvenaient à lui en infliger suffisamment et à des moments, même avec l'aide du Hôgyoku et de la régénération qu'il offrait, il finirait par tomber.

Ichimaru se doutait bien que des attaques simultanées, fussent elles capables de blesser leur cible à chaque fois, ne suffiraient pas, mais ça pourrait être utile pour accomplir ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

Comme pour lui donner raison, peu importe le nombre de blessures -toujours bien trop faible pour compté comme une réussite- que subissait Aizen, légères ou profondes au point d'être mortelles pour la plupart des gens, toutes finissaient par guérir en un instant. Et le pire était qu'Aizen réagissait à peine, se contentant de parer ou de lancer un kidô, sans véritablement attaquer. Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant...

Une large plaie barrait le bras de Komamura, tandis que Shinji avait échappé de peu à un coup de sabre qui avait néanmoins ouvert une entaille près de son œil. Gin lui même ne dut le fait de ne pas être blessé à de bons réflexes et, il fallait bien l'avouer, une dose de chance. Il fallait qu'il arrive à mener Aizen là où il voulait, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas coopératif. Peut être que s'il se montrait plus intéressant...

Le bankai de l'ex taichô de la 3e fusa une fois de plus, ratant sa cible de peu. Le maître de Las Noches se tourna vers lui, puis disparut soudainement.

-« Quand on joue, il faut accepter de perdre, Gin... » Dit il, se trouvant maintenant à quelques centimètres de son ancien allié.

Gin sourit, essayant de cacher sa douleur. Il baissa légèrement les yeux, observant la lame qui avait traversé son abdomen. La douleur était atroce, et même s'il avait déjà été blessé, il ne sut trouver de comparatif, surtout quand Aizen retira l'arme.

-« Ouais..vous avez raison... Aizen taichô... Faut savoir perdre..» Répondit il, essoufflé, le visage tordu de douleur, avant de saisir à pleines mains la lame. « Et faut qu'l'adversaire s'donne les moyens d'gagner... Si on attrape la lame d'votre zanpak'to scellé, alors plus d'illusions. Ça sert d'passer son temps à jouer l'spectateur, on apprend des trucs intéressants...»

-« Dommage que ça ne te soit bientôt plus utile, avec une telle blessure... » Observa Aizen, face à tout le sang qui s'écoulait hors du corps d'Ichimaru.

C'était maintenant ou jamais, il fallait que ça marche... La longue lame de Shinsô frappa l'ex taichô en plein dans la poitrine, arrachant un faible sourire de satisfaction à Gin, avant que son adversaire ne le repoussa.

-« Qu'espérais tu? Que me frapper en plein cœur me tuerait? Gin, Gin, Gin... je te pensais bien plus intelligent que cela... »

En effet, la blessure était déjà pour ainsi dire de l'histoire ancienne, mais le sourire d'Ichimaru restait au beau fixe. Ce qu'il voulait n'était pas le tuer par ce simple coup, il savait que ça n'était pas possible. Non, il voulait simplement s'approcher pour l'empêcher d'utiliser son illusion et enfoncer sa lame en lui.. la partie amusante viendra après...

-« Vous savez, Aizen taichô, j'me vantais toujours qu'mon zanpak'to était rapide.. On peut dire qu'd'un côté, c'est vrai mais.. J'ai menti, comme vous sur la vraie nature d'Kyoka Suigetsu... En fait, y d'vient poussière et se r'compose. Intéressant, non? »

Même s'il avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir debout, Gin savait qu'il devait tout donner afin d'achever ce qu'il avait commencé. On dit que la foi peut déplacer des montagnes, mais l'énergie du désespoir peut quant à elle abattre des dieux, et celui qui se tenait face à lui le contemplait avec une lueur de mépris dans le regard, l'air de lui demander « oui, et? Ton attaque n'en est pas pour autant dangereuse pour moi.. ». oui, lui clouer le bec serait presque aussi délectable que de l''avoir traqué tant de temps.

-« Vous avez pas tout vu.. la lame sécrète un poison qui détruit les cellules... et j'peux laisser un bout d'lame dans ma victime, suffit juste d'pas changer tout en poussière quand j'raccourcis Shinsô... Tue, Kamishini no yari... »

Aizen jeta un regard, où la surprise prit place un centième de seconde, vers sa poitrine, la voyant commencer à se dissoudre, et à laisser l'Hôgyoku flottant au creux du trou.

-« Avoir un trou au milieu d'la poitrine, ça a toujours été vot' ambition, vu vot' intérêt pour les hollows en tous genres, non? » Rit, difficilement, l'ex taichô de la 3è, avant que son rire ne s'éteigne aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Aizen le regarda, un sourire de mépris pur aux lèvres. Malgré le poison de Shinsô, la plaie se refermait, le Hôgyoku étant suffisamment proche pour avoir un effet. Aizen resserra sa poigne sur son épée et s'exclama.

-« Maintenant que vous avez bien joué à tout tenter, finissons en au pl.. »

Une fois de plus, le maître du Hueco Mundo s'interrompit. Le Hôgyoku..il sentait toujours sa présence à proximité mais... mais il n'était plus là et ne le soignait plus, et pire encore pour lui, le poison laissé par Gin continuait de faire effet, creusant irrémédiablement son torse d'un trou béant, à une vitesse de plus en plus grande.

-« Oh, merci, c'est justement ce que je cherchais, merci. » Lança d'une voix moqueuse une silhouette verte avec un bob sur la tête.

La main d'Urahara avait un aspect étrange, un peu comme celui de la main d'Aizen quand il avait récupérer le Hôgyoku dans le corps de Rukia, et tenait l'objet qu'il avait créé. Aizen tenta de récupérer l'objet, mais avant d'avoir pu le frôler, il tomba comme une pierre, se désintégrant petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que le poison accomplissait son office fatal.

Tous avaient assisté de près ou de loin à la chute d'Aizen. Peu de ceux qui avaient été ses subordonnés subsistaient, seulement le primera et la tercera espada, ainsi que Tôsen, qui voulu se précipiter au secours de son chef, permettant ainsi à son ancien subordonné de l'atteindre mortellement.

Harribel, quant à elle, ne tenta rien, car le court instant de surprise permit au jeune génie shinigami maître des glaces de la blesser, malgré qu'elle eut réussit à parer les attaques des 2 vizards ayant prêté main forte au jeune taichô. La blessure n'était pas mortelle, mais la jeune femme, déjà affaiblie par le long combat qu'elle avait mené, savait qu'elle ne pourrait parer la nouvelle attaque lancée vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux, prête à accepter son sort, quand elle se sentit retenue.

Le combat de Starrk avait pris fin aussi, mais cette fois, non pas par la défaite d'un subordonné d'Aizen, mais tout simplement car il avait fui, se déplaçant à une telle vitesse que Kyôraku se demanda un instant s'il s'agissait d'un sonido ou d'autre chose. Le taichô retint ses 2 ex collègues d'il y a 100ans, et regarda son adversaire ouvrir un gargantua, soutenant la tercera.

-« Je regrette néanmoins de ne pas avoir vu votre bankai, monsieur le taichô... » Crut entendre Kyôraku, pendant que le gargantua se refermait. Il sourit, ça l'aurait ennuyé d'avoir à tuer cet espada, il devait bien l'avouer.

La plupart des personnes encore debout eurent un moment de flottement, n'osant pas y croire, puis la joie remplaça la surprise. Après tout ce temps, les uns étaient vengés, tandis que les autres n'avaient plus à s'inquiéter pour les mondes, du moins pour le moment.

Rangiku parcourut une bonne partie des ruines qui avaient formé la fausse Karakura. Elle ne l'avait pas vu dans les airs, ni avec les uns ou les autres, il devait donc être dans son coin, solitaire comme à son habitude. Elle n'avait pas vraiment vu par elle même, mais elle avait surpris des bribes de conversations disant que c'était grâce à Gin..Alors pourquoi n'était il pas avec les autres? Aider à vaincre l'un des pus grands ennemis que la Soul Society ait connu de toute son histoire, ça devait bien lui valoir des remerciements, non?

Elle le trouva enfin, étendu sur le sol, les vêtements imbibés de sang, de trop de sang...

-« Gin! » S'écria elle, les larmes aux yeux, se précipitant vers lui aussi vite que lui permettaient ses blessures. « Non, Gin... Ne meurs pas, je t'en prie...je, je...cap ou pas cap de survivre? »

Elle savait bien que c'était stupide, qu'un jeu de gamins n'allait pas le guérir, mais la pensée de le perdre embrumait son esprit, ne lui laissant dire que la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

-« Ran.. » Lui répondit une voix faible. « C'était mon tour.. d'poser un cap.. »

Elle le serra contre elle, faisant attention à sa blessure, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle murmurait des « Non, ne me laisse pas, Gin,... j'ai trop besoin de toi... Gin... » mais au fil du temps, les faibles réponses firent place à des silences douloureux. Elle le sentait respirer mais si faiblement...Elle s'était mise à trembler, quand une main se posa doucement sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête, et vit Unohana juste derrière elle.

Les shinigami envoyés au Hueco Mundo étaient revenus aussi vite qu'ils avaient pu, mais le combat était déjà fini, provoquant la rage de Kenpachi qui décida que pour la peine, il allait latter Ichigo.

Unohana lui avait dit qu'elle allait soigner son ami, mais Rangiku demeurait le cœur serré d'une atroce inquiétude. Soit, il avait été emmené via un senkaimon dès qu'il fut transportable et était entre les mains de la meilleure médecin des différents mondes, mais même Unohana avait sur sa figure un air peu optimiste.

-« Tout est fini... Aizen, l'espada.. cette guerre... » Songea elle, ayant de penser à autre chose à l'homme qu'elle aimait en train de peut être vivre ses derniers instants, mais l'inquiétude fut la plus forte, et elle s'effondra pleurant ses dernières larmes contre son taichô qui tentait de la rassurer. « Oui, tout est fini, même mon espoir de vivre en paix, avec Gin...»

* * *

Ichimaru: à vot' avis, l'auteure va elle survivre à essayer de m' faire claquer?

Kageookami: moi je pense que oui ^^

Ichimaru: Pour une fois, c'est moi qui l'dis..on laisse les lecteurs décider... à vous, faites vot' choix^^


	14. Chapter 14

Voilà la suite et normalement dernier chapitre de cette fic. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

La bataille de Fake Karakura s'était achevée depuis presque un mois, et tout était revenu à la normale, ou presque. La ville avait été retransférée sans que ses habitants, sauf quelques exceptions présentant un niveau de reiatsu un peu au dessus de la moyenne mais heureusement vite amnésiées par les shinigami, ne se rendent compte de quelque chose.

Des pour-parlers étaient en cours afin de savoir que faire des vizards. Certains prônaient qu'on appliquent la peine qu'ils auraient du subir il y a 100 ans, mais le fait qu'ils aient été des alliés, même involontaires de la Soul Society, dans cette bataille et que leur présence ait sans doute permis la victoire sans un nombre bien plus important de blessés voire même de tués, était en train de venir à bout de ce camp, sous l'appui de nombreux officiers présents sur le champ de bataille.

Une autre question restait en suspens pour ce qui était de décider du sort d'une autre personne.

Ichimaru Gin était et restait un traitre aux yeux du Seireitei et il n'y avait pas à revenir sur cette partie du passé. De plus, il avait récupéré son zanpakuto avant de s'évader de sa cellule, ce qui constituait de manière certaine un manquement à la peine reçue, certains allant même jusqu'à appeler cela une nouvelle trahison.

Hitsugaya Toshirô aurait, lui, plutôt été du dernier avis et le clamerait bien haut et fort si une chose, ou plutôt une personne ne l'en empêchait pas. Sa fukutaichô était au chevet de l'ex taichô de la 3e depuis leur retour. Il n'avait toujours pas repris conscience et la jeune femme commençait à perdre espoir. Comment dans ces conditions la briser encore plus en lui disant que peu importait qu'Ichimaru se réveille ou non, le sort qui l'attendait serait certainement la mort.

Le soir tomba, et Rangiku demeura seule, si on exceptait les 2 gardes à la porte, après que le départ de son taichô. Unohana était passée un peu plus tôt dans la semaine et elle lui avait dit en autres, que Gin se rétablissait et qu'il devrait bientôt se réveiller. Le seul souci était qu'elle ne pouvait garantir avec précision quand ni même s'il se remettrait totalement, mais son ton doux et son sourire rassura la jeune femme.

Elle commença à s'endormir la tête sur le lit d'hôpital quand elle entendit un toussotement. Elle releva la tête et vit Kira, qui patientait l'air penaud à la porte.

-« Pardon, je..je ne voulais pas déranger... »

Rangiku lui fit signe d'entrer avec un léger sourire. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, Kira se décida à parler.

-« On m'a dit d'amener tous les papiers d'Ichimaru taichô, pour..pour l'enquête...mais j'ai trouvé ça et je pense que.. ça te revient plus qu'à la commission d'enquête. » Dit il, en tendant une feuille. « J'ai pas lu, promis..j'ai vu ton nom alors j'ai décidé de te la donner. »

La jeune fukutaichô lut la lettre, d'abord étonnée, puis de plus en plus triste et en colère. Elle finit par froisser la feuille et la jeter au sol, avant de quitter la salle en larmes.

-« Quel crétin! »

Kira l'ayant suivi, ni l'un ni l'autre n'entendit le faible bruissement de drap et le murmure qui suivit.

-« Gomena, Rangiku... »

Matsumoto s'arrêta dans un des jardins de la 4e et se laissa tomber à terre. Quand Kira arriva auprès elle, elle lui dévoila le contenu de la lettre.

-« Mais..pourquoi ne pas te l'avoir dit? Et puis, il devait bien se douter que même s'il y arrivait, son départ serait peu apprécié... »

Rangiku soupira. Gin avait toujours été un cachottier, alors pourquoi s'entêtait elle à souffrir qu'il lui cache des choses. Et puis, après un instant de réflexion, il était simple de comprendre pourquoi il n'avait rien dévoilé. Si Aizen avait été au courant de ce que Gin comptait faire, celui ci aurait rapidement été éliminé.

-« C'est Gin... il a toujours été comme ça. » Dit elle en souriant tristement, avant de se relever. « On ne le changera plus...On retourne à ses côtés? Mais avant, si on allait se chercher un petit truc à boire?»

Ils revinrent une petite dizaine de minutes après leur départ précipité mais arrivés à la chambre, on leur répondit qu'ils n'avaient pas accès à la pièce, et que de toutes manières le prisonnier ne s'y trouvait plus. Malgré leur insistance, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parvint à obtenir une réponse, et ils durent repartir.

Le lendemain, Rangiku essaya bien de questionner Hitsugaya mais, même s'il lui répondit, il le faisait si évasivement qu'elle ne put rien en tirer. Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard qu'il lui avoua que le procès se tiendrait dans l'après midi, en présence seulement des taichô et d'une partie de la chambre des 46 qui n'était pas pleinement reconstituée pour le moment.

-« N'essaie même pas de t'en approcher... J'ai déjà eu assez de mal comme ça à convaincre Sôtaichô et tout le reste que tu n'avais rien à voir là dedans! » Lui dit il, en continuant ses dossiers. « Et ça vaut aussi pour Kira. Un pas à l'intérieur de la salle ou même une tentative pour y rentrer et c'est vous qui passerez en jugement... et je doute que la sentence soit clémente pour aucun de vous trois. »

La jeune femme se rassit à son bureau et essaya de se mettre à ses propres tâches. Quelques heures, voilà ce qu'il restait peut être à celui qu'elle aimait. Gin avait aidé à vaincre Aizen de façon indéniable, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de craindre le pire. Généralement, les sentences mettaient un peu de temps avant d'être exécutées, mais vu les faits reprochés et le moment, elle avait peur que ça soit plus qu'accéléré.

L'après midi arriva finalement, et Hitsugaya prit la direction du tribunal improvisé. Bon nombre de personnes étaient déjà là, dont certaines semblaient préoccupées, comme Ukitake. Le taichô de la 13e voulut lui parler, mais l'annonce de l'arrivée du Sôtaichô les fit tous prendre place selon l'usage habituel.

Peu après, le prisonnier fut amené, pâle, affaibli, et bien loin de l'image habituelle qu'on en avait. Ses blessures ne devaient pas être totalement guéries, car il semblait avoir du mal à avoir, et pas seulement à cause des entraves de kidô qu'il portait, et si ses gardiens le soutenaient, il savait bien que c'était bien moins pour l'aider que pour être certains qu'il ne s'échapperait pas. Comme s'il en avait eu la force...

Un des juges se leva et commença à parler.

-« Ichimaru Gin, vous êtes ici pour répondre de vos crimes. Trahison du Gotei 13, aide à la mise en place d'une armée dans le but de de détruire la Soul Society et son Roi, intrusions répétées, non soumission à une décision de justice -pourtant bien trop clémente!- en vous évadant et en reprenant votre sabre. Qu'avez vous à répondre à cela? »

Gin soupira. Il savait que, même si certains allaient le soutenir, que ça soit par foi en lui après son aide ou simplement par clémence habituelle, la majorité ne lui aurait pas offert une seconde chance alors une troisième... Il fixa celui qui avait parler, un air résigné à la place de son habituel sourire et ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand des cris retentir à l'extérieur de la salle.

Une cinquantaine de shinigami se précipitèrent alors qu'un intrus pénétrait dans la pièce. Toujours maintenu par ses gardiens, Gin ne put réellement voir qui était cet intrus vite encerclé par les shinigami, mais il vit du coin de l'œil quelques taichô avec un air de surprise sur le visage, principalement Hitsugaya qui ne cessait de murmurer des « mais c'est pas vrai... ».

-« Je ne suis pas venue en ennemie. Regardez, je n'ai même pas mon zanpakutô. Vous allez me laissez parler, oui? » S'écria une voix féminine que Gin, encore plus que les autres taichô, à l'exception peut être de Hitsugaya, connaissait sur le bout de doigts.

Après une rapide concertations des juges, il fut décider de laisser une chance à la jeune femme, manifestement sans arme, mais qu'elle aussi serait sous bonne garde. Rangiku s'avança donc, ne pouvant regarder en direction de son compagnon.

-« Je me nomme Matsumoto Rangiku, juubantai fukutaichô...j'ai découvert des faits devant être pris en compte dans cette affaire. Je n'ai pu les présenter à mes supérieurs avant ce procès car les documents devaient être authentifiés. » Dit elle, en sortant quelques papiers de son uniforme.

-« Des éléments importants? Et quels sont ils? » Demanda, méfiant, un des juges.

-« Ichimaru Gin avait comme projet d'éliminer Aizen dès que possible et... »

-«Et bien, on peut dire qu'il a pris son temps... » Lança Soi Fon. « Vouloir arrêter quelqu'un et en être complice? Peu crédible! »

-« Taichô du Gotei 13, honorables juges, quelle meilleure façon de pouvoir trahir quelqu'un que de lui sembler fidèle? Nous en avons eu un bien malheureux exemple avec Aizen... »

-« Et on va bientôt avoir un autre exemple de cela sous peu s'il est gracié...Et puis, quand bien même ça serait vrai, pourquoi trahir Aizen sans avoir l'aval de son supérieur ou au moins mettre quelqu'un au courant? »

-« Gin a été témoin de disparitions étranges, il y a longtemps...et à découvert qu'Aizen était derrière tout ça. Il est donc entré à l'académie puis dans le Gotei 13 pour suivre cela de plus près. À cette époque, il en a référé à un taichô. »

Un vague de murmures submergea un instant l'assemblée.

-« Un taichô? » Demanda Ukitake, surpris. « Je n'ai jamais entendu cela, ni Kyôraku, Unohana senpai ou Genryuusai sensei, apparemment... Et je doute que Kuchiki Ginrei n'ait rien dit, ou qu'Ichimaru aurait parlé au Kenpachi de cette époque... Tous les autres ont semble il étaient les victimes d'Aizen, alors l'hypothèse que l'un d'eux ait été au courant me semble malheureusement peu plausible... »

Un toussotement venu du haut de la salle interrompit la suite des discussions. Un homme blond, l'air un peu négligé, se tenait contre une balustrade et descendit d'un shunpô.

-« L'aide d'Ichimaru san m'a été plutôt précieuse, en réalité. » Dit Urahara, aussi débonnairement qu'à son habitude, malgré les réactions de surprise plus ou moins agressives provoquées par sa venue. « Aizen tentait de créer son propre Hôgyoku à partir d'âmes du Rukongai ou de shinigami... Du coup, j'ai voulu en inventer un pour contrebalancer ses effets mais, ça n'a pas eu l'effet escompté malheureusement... Surtout au contact de celui d'Aizen. Enfin bref, si je n'avais pas été prévenu, je n'aurais rien pu faire pour ceux qui ont subi la hollowmorphose et qui nous ont bien aidé eux aussi..et sans son intervention de l'autre jour, je n'aurais pas pu récupérer le Hôgyoku.»

Voyant l'agitation aller croissante, Rangiku décida de continuer de parler.

-« Après la disparition d'Urahara san, Gin a continué de surveiller Aizen, afin de trouver son point faible et d'accroître sa propre puissance pour le vaincre. Je ne dis pas que ses méthodes étaient les meilleures, ni qu'il a eu raison d'agir en solitaire, mais il est parvenu à aider à vaincre notre ennemi! Son évasion n'était que pour nous porter secours, alors qu'il voyait que nous risquions de subir des pertes lors de cette bataille! »

-« Et ce complice qui l'a aidé? Quelqu'un qui accepte de se plier à un jugement ne prévoit pas à l'avance son évasion à l'aide d'une autre personne! »

En entendant cela, Gin releva la tête et eut un court instant un sourire.

-« Ben, c'est just' Shinsô.. Faut l'comprendre, y s'ennuyait et pis, lui aussi y voulait battre Aizen.. D'ailleurs, même si j'suis plutôt doué, sans la capacité d'Shinsô, j'aurais pas pu l'blesser.. »

Ces interruptions continues avaient jeté une sorte de trouble dans les esprits. Pour certains, si ces nouveaux éléments se révélaient exacts, alors il n'y avait aucune raison de condamner à mort un allié potentiel, surtout du niveau taichô. Néanmoins, il subsistait toujours un noyau de personnes farouchement opposées à toute forme de compromis, partir avec Aizen, quelque soit la raison et le résultat final était une trahison pure et simple, point. Et puis, pourquoi vouloir s'appuyer sur des faits peut être tout ce qu'il y a de plus mensongers.

Kurotsuchi proposa bien d'utiliser un de ses appareils pour lire la vérité dans l'esprit d'Ichimaru- et d'Urahara au passage, le trouvant toujours aussi déplaisant- mais cette proposition fut repoussée assez rapidement, non pas pour éviter une expérience surement plus que fortement désagréable à l'ex taichô, mais plus par crainte que la machine ait d'autres effets comme des radiations, une explosion ou la mort du testeur -même si le terme adéquat serait plutôt victime- de façon involontaire, privant certains du spectacle d'une "exécution en bonne et due forme".

Curieusement, ce fut Byakuya qui prit ensuite la parole, et encore plus curieusement, il ne se limita pas au minimum syndical de mots. Néanmoins la plupart des auditeurs perdirent rapidement le fil des paroles kuchikiennes.

-«Bien que cette réunion se déroule légèrement _ab hoc et ab hac_, et que ces éléments nouveaux soient _ex abrupto_, notre réflexion doit néanmoins se faire _a posteriori_... » Commença Byakuya, semblant ne même pas se rendre compte que cette première phrase était encore en train d'être décortiquée qu'il parvenait déjà à la fin de sa troisième. De longues minutes passèrent avant qu'il n'arrive à la fin de son discours. « ...Compte tenu de certaines conditions _sine qua none_, cette situation devient donc, _mutatis mutandis,_ le pareil d'autres affaires. De plus, j'ajouterai que _si_ _vis pacem para bellum._ Ichimaru Gin me semble donc i_pso facto _graciable. »

Un long silence régna sur l'assemblée à la suite de ces paroles. Les juges eux même n'ayant pas tout saisi, ils ne pouvaient décemment pas passer outre ce fait. Mais d'un autre côté, les Kuchiki étaient ceux qui gardaient les lois de la noblesse et du Seireitei depuis le début de la Soul Society, et Byakuya était le premier à les faire respecter, dussent elles même le forcer à conduire à l'échafaud sa propre sœur.

Ce dernier point parvint à faire flancher une bonne partie des opposants à la grâce d'Ichimaru.

-« Suite à la délibération de ce conseil, et si aucun élément nouveau ne vient nous interrompre... » Dit lu juge principal en jetant un regard noir à une bonne partie des shinigami ou ex shinigami, avant de poursuivre. « je déclare donc Ichimaru Gin remis en liberté en récompense de son aide, à la condition de surveillance de ses actes, de la privation de son zanpakutô et de son ancien poste. Si les éléments restent favorables à son encontre, un prochain jugement pourra revenir sur ses points. » Ajouta précipitamment le juge en voyant certains, dont Urahara et Byakuya, commencer à ouvrir la bouche sur ces points. « Gardes, libérez le prisonnier... »

Voyant son ami libre, Matsumoto voulut forcer vers lui et lui sauter au cou, mi pour l'étrangler d'avoir fait tout ça, mi pour lui manifester sa joie de le voir enfin libre, mais Hitsugaya la retint par la manche.

-« Plus tard... »

Il disparut d'un shunpo, bientôt suivi par sa subordonnée. Malgré la courte explication de son taichô, elle comprenait qu'une telle attitude à l'égard de Gin devant les juges aurait fait sembler suspect son témoignage. Elle attendit juste dehors, remerciant au passage Urahara.

-« Bah, c'est toujours marrant de voir les gens d'ici se creuser le ciboulot. » Dit celui-ci en agitant son éventail. « Bien sûr, on garde notre petit accord... »

La jeune femme acquiesça et guetta Gin.

Celui ci taquinait Byakuya qui malgré sa tentative de partir d'un shunpo, avait été retardé pour Yoruichi.

-« Oh, rokubantai taichô san, c'est gentil d'm'avoir défendu.. j'm'attendais pas à ça d'vous... »

Cette phrase fut accueillie par un regard polaire.

« Un serpent reste un serpent... mais son venin peut parfois être utile... Vous direz à votre amie qu'elle a intérêt à tenir ce paysan éloigné de Rukia... »

L'ex taichô sourit et sortit du bâtiment, en retrait des autres personnes. Sa grâce aux yeux du conseil ne signifiait pas qu'il allait être bien accueilli, alors autant faire profil bas quelques temps... Sa "bonne humeur" naturelle ferait le reste à ce moment là. Néanmoins, une fois dehors, il se retrouva en présence qu'une foule de personnes... enfin, plutôt de têtes baissées dans sa direction. Il n'eut pas besoin de longtemps pour reconnaître de qui il s'agissait.

-« Ben, minna, qu'est c'que vous faites là? » Demanda il d'un air étonné. « Vous devriez plutôt pas être contents d'me revoir après tout ça... »

Kira s'approcha, pas très sûr de lui, mais avec un léger sourire malgré tout.

-« C'est vrai que votre départ ne nous a pas fait plaisir... néanmoins, toutes ces années, vous nous avez montré que vous êtes, enfin étiez, un excellent taichô...Vous avez su faire de nous une division forte, et ce malgré votre..départ. Il nous semblait normal de saluer votre retour en ce monde et votre libération. »

Gin sourit à la 3è division, et pour une fois d'un vrai sourire, non le sourire effrayant qu'il avait d'ordinaire.

-« Paraît qu'si j'me tiens bien, y r'penseront à peut être me laisser être encore shinigami, vous aurez une mini place pour moi? »

Des cris de joie accueillirent cette phrase, puis la foule des 3è commença à se fendre.

-« Je crois que.. nous allons vous laisser, Ichimaru tai.. Ichimaru san.. » Corrigea il en soupirant.

La 3è s'éclipsa pendant que Rangiku apparut face à Gin, d'une démarche lente. Celui-ci, malgré le fait qu'elle l'ait aidé tout du long, ne savait plus trop où se mettre.

-« Crétin... » Lui dit elle, d'une voix faible. « Faire tout ça..pour ça? »

En regardant ce qu'elle tenait, Gin reconnut la feuille où il s'expliquait... Rangiku n'aurait pas du être en sa possession, car il avait écrit cela un soir où son cœur était lourd de remord, mais elle n'était pas faite pour être lue, surtout par la jeune femme.

-« Gomena, Rangiku.. Je.. »

-« Assez! » l'interrompit elle en criant. « J'en ai assez de tes gomen...Tout ça pour me rendre un bout d'âme sans lequel j'ai réussi à vivre! Et en me promettant que jamais plus je ne leurerais.. c'est bien raté!»

Gin prit un air penaud... Il avait voulu l'aider, mais finalement, cela lui avait fait bien plus de mal qu'autre chose.

-« Tu partais toujours sans un mot...je détestais ça... Si au moins tu avais pris la peine de me laisser un mot, pas forcement comme cette lettre, mais un petit mot "parti en vadrouille, revient bientôt ", alors peut être que je ne me serais pas inquiétée autant...je serais restée à ma place... » Un court silence suivit ces paroles «Mais même quand tu étais loin tu as toujours su être là pour moi...merci Gin, c'est ce que j'ai toujours aimé chez toi... »

La jeune femme s'approcha encore de quelques pas, souriant timidement à son compagnon. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler, mais elle se sentit emmenée dans des bras tendres, serrée contre un torse bien connu.

-« Ran.. excuse moi..j'le r'ferais plus... promis...Je te l'prouverais bientôt, mais il faut déjà que je fasse un truc ou deux avant. » Lui dit il en souriant, avant de frôler ses lèvres.

Rangiku rit doucement et répondit au baiser.

Une semaine passa, Gin reprenant peu à peu une vie à peu près normale, tandis que Rangiku se sentait revivre, malgré les critiques qu'elle percevait toujours de temps à autre. Mais bon, Gin était là, et libre et puis... Le retour de son compagnon la fit interrompre ses pensées. Il avait été autorisé à aller dans le monde réel, sous surveillance, afin d'accomplir une tâche.

Il s'approcha en souriant de la jeune fukutaichô et lui prit la main.

-« Tu m'as volé mon cap la dernière fois, Ran chan. » La taquina il en souriant. « alors pour la peine, j'vais t'en poser un de suite. »

La jeune femme le regarda, étonnée, mais sa surprise, ainsi que son rythme cardiaque- augmenta en le voyant s'agenouiller face à elle.

-« Ran chan, cap ou pas cap de m'épouser? »

Pour toute réponse, Rangiku lui sauta au cou en pleurant doucement.

-« J'partirai plus jamais, Ran, et j'me suis dit que faire c'que j'avais tant envie faire depuis longtemps mais que j'pouvais pas tant que j'devais filer, ben ça t'aiderait à me croire. »

-« Bien sûr que je suis cap, Gin. » Répondit Rangiku en riant, avant de se pencher, une main placée timidement sur son ventre, à l'oreille de son désormais fiancé. « Et toi, Gin, cap ou pas cap d'être... »

Le reste du murmure fut perdu dans un regard de surprise et de joie muette, puis un baiser plus que tendre.

-« Pour sûr que j'suis cap, Ran. » Lui dit il, une fois la surprise passée. « Dis, je pourrais lui apprendre à embêter Shiro chan? »

-« Allons, Gin! » Rit la jeune femme, en se pelotonnant contre lui, enfin complète.

_«Cap ou pas cap... de vivre une nouvelle vie...»_

* * *

... (se sentirait presque triste d'être arrivée à la fin de son histoire, mais sourit en voyant un certain kitsune buller avec sa ran)

merci à tous mes lecteurs et encore plus à mes reviewers ^^

une mini review pour me consoler de la fin de mon histoire? (n'yeux tout tristes)


End file.
